Question: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $(6 e^{4\pi i / 3}) \cdot ( e^{17\pi i / 12})$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Explanation: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $6 e^{4\pi i / 3}$ ) has angle $\frac{4}{3}\pi$ and radius $6$ The second number ( $ e^{17\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{17}{12}\pi$ and radius $1$ The radius of the result will be $6 \cdot 1$ , which is $6$ The sum of the angles is $\frac{4}{3}\pi + \frac{17}{12}\pi = \frac{11}{4}\pi$ The angle $\frac{11}{4}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . A complex number goes a full circle if its angle is increased by $2 \pi$ , so it goes back to itself. Because of that, angles of complex numbers are convenient to keep between $0$ and $2 \pi$ $\frac{11}{4}\pi - 2 \pi = \frac{3}{4}\pi$ The radius of the result is $6$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{3}{4}\pi$.